Five Guys In LOckerrom
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Title explains itself... Dx Locks the superstars in tbe lockerroom SLASH SLASH SLASH! Characters: Randy Orton, John Cena, Batista, Lashley, Dx


Summary: What happens when five guys are locked together in one room.. Of course Randy and John want to spice things up...

The wwe superstars were all backstage getting ready to leave but oc course Dx ruined thier plans of going to the hotel when they locked all of them inside the room by accident.. The superstars included Shawn Michaels, HHH (Paul Levesque), Dave Batista, Bobby Lashley, Randy Orton and John Cena...

"Way to go" Dave said sitting down on the chair. Dx shrugged thier shoulders and just started chatting. Randy and John looked at each other and smiled. "Oh no thier smiling again" Lashley said sitting down. "What idea do you have in mind boys" Dave said.

Randy grabbed a chair for John and they both sat down.. JOhn stared at all the ugys.. "What we do and say stays in this room got it" John whispered. Dave and the others gave looks. "Um your scaring me", Lashley said. "Suck it" Shawn said.. "May I" Lashley asked.

Everyone then turned thier heads and stared at Lashley. "What i was only kidding i just want to go home" he said crossing his arms. "Okay Anyways what JOhn and I were thinking maybe we can play a game of Truth Of Dare" Randy said..

"Um there are only guys here" Dave said. "That is why wat we do stays between us" John said. "Do you want Stephanie to kill me" Paul asked. "Hey you locked us in here man" Randy said. "We won't say anything" Lashley said.. Everyone else nodded thier heads.

"Okay you ready to play" JOhn asked. Everyone nodded thier heads nervously. "Okay I'll Start" JOhn whispered. FOr some reason he was nervous about this he looked around and he could tell the ohters were too.

"Okay Lashley Truth or Dare" John asked. "Truth no dare, Truth okay i choose Dare" he said quietly. John smiled Evilly he had something in mind perfectly for him but he wanted to start slow because Lashley was nervous.. "I dare you to give Batista a lap dance" he said smiling. Dave opened his eyes wide and stared at Lashley who was shaking.

"I don't know" Lashley whispered. "Do it" Michaels said. The others nodded thier heads slowly.. They could not believe this was happening. Lashley got up slowly and went towards Dave who looked like a rock just sitting there. Randy turned on a cd and turned the music down low..

Lashley opened Dave's legs slowly and stared dancing in between them. He was nervous as hell, he never did this to a guy or hell not even a girl.. he runned his ass into Dave's Dik and immedialty he flet something. Dave as hard and he knew it.. He turned around and stradded his legs onto dave's lap.. He danced slolwy around him.. Dave was feeling hard as hell and Lashley was making him this way. Yes he was nervous but damn Lashley was good.

Lashley looked at Dave who was staring into his deep choclate brown yeyes.. Did Batista want him that bad? He stopped dancing and got off and looked at the others.

"What" Lashley smiled staring at Dave who just stared at him. "Nothing just nothing Lashley pick" Randy said hoping it was not him. "Shawn" Lashley called. "Huh Oh Dare" he said knowing he just made a big mistake. "I dare you to kiss Triple H and then give it to him" He said going over to Dave and kissing him.

Shawn looked at Hunter and he looked back. "Uhh" HHH stopped when Shawn's lips touched his. Lashely stopped Kissing Dave and looked at Hunter and Shawn. "Never leave this room" Lashley said looking at John and Rnady who was shocked as hell.. THey nodded thierh eads and left them alone.

"John what the hell have we done" Randy asked. "I don't know i Mean i didn't want them to fall for each other" John laughed. "we hooked them up" Randy laughed. "Yeah but when Steph finds out Paul is dead" Cena said. Randy all of a sudden looked at Cena and Cena looked back.

"Randy what ever we do stays between us" cena whispered. Randy nodded. "Truth or Dare" he asked. "Dare" Randy said pushing John against the wall and pushing his body into his. "Randy" John whispered. They were inched apart they both can feel each others breath on one another.

"Rand" John stopped as Randy forced his lips onto his. John just kissed him back without even stoping him. Randy nearly chocked him when he shoved his tounge down his throat but John stopped with his tounge.. THey just played Toungue hockey when the door oepend and everyone stopped.

"There you guys are" Stephanie said. "Yeah your dumb ass husband and friend locked us in here, "Cena said fixing himself. "Oh poor babies I hope you did suffer" Stephanie said leaving.

NOpe they didn't suffer they had fun and thier true side came out but one thing for sure nothing will ever leave this room.. or will it? "well see you tommrow" Randy said.

John grabbed his arm.. "Were finishing this now" he said as he kissed Randy and they fell to the floor. "Hey you guys" Stephane and the other guys stared and laughed. "well well some guys came out" stephanie said..."Yeah so did we" Dave said holding Lashley's hand... HHH looked at Shawn. "Stephanie I want a divorce" he said as he kissed Shawn!!


End file.
